dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trixmon
Trixmon is an El Kadsreian media franchise and the series of role-playing adventure games and series by Seymour Entertainment and The Trixmon Company. The franchise was created by Katoru Jan and Azoto Sashimi on November 30, 1992, and is centered on fictional creatures called "Trixmon" also known as "Trixmonsters", which humans, known as Trixmoners or Trixmon Trainers, catch and train to battle each other for sport. Unlike regular monster-collecting games, the series takes place in more historical fantasy settings in the early games, rather than modern fantasy settings seen in the more modern games, similar to Square Enix's Final Fantasy series. The franchise began as a pair of video games for the handheld devices that were developed by Seymour Games and published by Harpoon Media and Seymour Entertainment. It now spans video games, trading card games, animated television shows and movies, comic books, and toys. Cumulative sales of the video games (including home console and PC games) have reached more than 250 million copies. The mobile augmented reality game Trixmon GO (it was named Trixmon to Go) was released in October 2013. The franchise celebrated its tenth anniversary in 2003. History The franchise began to develop in 1987. Video games The original Trixmon games were role-playing games (RPGs) with an element of strategy and were created by Katoru Jan for these handheld systems. Unlike other games, Trixmoners take place in battles and use their own weapons in combat. These RPGs, and their sequels, remakes, and spin-offs, are still considered the "main" Trixmon games, and the games which most fans of the series are referring to when they use the term "Trixmon games". Trixmon (1993) For Nitrome Handtrome, Theorysonic Blue King, and Game Boy :Main Article: Trixmon (1993 video game) The Trixmon franchise started off in its first generation with its initial release for the Nitrome Handtrome, Theorysonic Blue King, and Game Boy in El Kadsre on January 22, 1993. The games launched in Japan on September 17, 1993, and the United States on April 7, 1995. It also introduced the basic game concepts of capturing, training, battling, and trading Trixmon with both computer and human players. It comes with Cyan and Pink versions. Trixmon Two (1996) For Nitrome Handtrome, Theorysonic Blue King, and Game Boy The second generation of Trixmon began in 1996 with the release of Trixmon Two. Trixmon 3 (2000) For Nitrome 32 Portable, Theorysonic Blue King Color, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance (2003), and PlayBox 4 (2003) Trixmon 4 (2003) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity, Theorysonic Titan, Game Boy Advance, and PlayBox 4 (2005) Trixmon 4 DS (2005) For Nintendo DS Trixmon Aura Island (2005) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity, Theorysonic Titan, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, PlayBox 4, and Portosic OS (2007) It is the first Trixmon core series game to have game released for smartphones and tablets. Trixmon S (2008) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity 2, Theorysonic Titan, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS (2012), PlayStation Portable, PlayBox 5, Portosic OS, ViraOS, Android (2011), and iOS (2010) It is the first Trixmon core series game to have multiplayer, social game service (Trixmon Club), and sync game save data across devices. Trixmon S Island (2010) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity 2/3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS (2012), PlayStation Portable, PlayBox 5, PlayBox 6 (2011), Portosic OS, ViraOS, Android (2011), and iOS Trixmon XS (2011) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity 3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS (2013), PlayStation Portable, PlayBox 5, PlayBox 6 (2011), Portosic OS, ViraOS, Android (2011), and iOS Trixmon XS 2 (2012) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity 3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS (2013), PlayStation Portable, PlayBox 5, PlayBox 6, Portosic OS, ViraOS, Android, and iOS Trixmon Z (2014) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity 3/4, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch (2018), PlayBox 6, PlayBox 7, Portosic OS, ViraOS, Android, and iOS It is the first Trixmon core series game to have optional in-app purchases for real money. Trixmon Z Mega (2015) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity 4, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch (2018), PlayBox 6, PlayBox 7, Portosic OS, ViraOS, Android, and iOS Trixmon VX (2017) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity 4, Nintendo Switch, PlayBox 7, PTSUG, ViraOS, Android, and iOS Trixmon Mega VX (2018) For Nitrome Handtrome Unity 4, Nintendo Switch, PlayBox 7, PTSUG, ViraOS, Android, and iOS Television Movie In other media Cultural influence Category:1993 Category:Seymour Games Category:Seymour Entertainment Category:Video games Category:Video game series Category:Franchises Category:Fictional franchises Category:Media franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:El Kadsre Category:1992 Category:1990s Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1993